russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC News and Current Affairs
IBC News and Public Affairs is the news organization of Philippine media sequestered Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation in the Philippines. The organization is responsible for the daily news and information gathering of the network's news programs. Its slogan is Kahit Saan, Kahit Kailan, Kapinoy Ako. IBC News and Current Affairs topped the list among Philippines news organizations, garnering 50% of the public trust. It serves the main IBC Channel 13, the IBC Regional Group, the UHF news television network IBC News Network, the cable channel DZTV TeleTrese, the flagship radio stations DZTV-AM and the regional radio networks DYBQ Iloilo, DYJJ in Roxas, and DYRG Kalibo and a news website ibcnews.com. The division operates mainly and headquartered at IBC Complex in Broadcast City, Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City while the IBC regional stations also have their local news divisions, which is a big help in newsgathering for the whole network. It also has a news bureaus in North America, Europe, Asia Pacific, Korea, Taiwan and the Middle East with the help of IBC Global Ltd., these make IBC News and Current Affairs ahead among the other news organizations in the country as they were the largest and the most comprehensive when it comes to local and international newsgathering. Divisions The division is currently headed by long-time journalist and IBC News head Maria Ressa. It is further subdivided into different subgroups: *'IBC News', headed by news head Maria Ressa set a number of firsts in news reporting in the country. These include the use of Live-Pack and the IBC news center at Broadcast City, Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City, Philippines while utilise a ticker during news broadcasts together with the 3 international channel partners: Fox News Channel, BBC World News and CNBC Asia. *'Regional Group News and Current Affairs', headed by television journalist Liza Cabrera. *'IBC Weather Center', is the weather forecasting division of IBC News and Public Affairs, is anchored by the weatherman forecast Jeff Arcilla, Alvin Pura and Aldczar Aurelio from PAGASA. Aside from regular programming, it also operates the IBC News Network, currently the first and the only 24-hour Filipino language free TV news channel in the country. The division also operates a news website ibcnews.com in partnership with The Philippine Star and The Manila Times and the AM radio station (DZTV Radyo Budyong 1386). Programs 'Current programs on IBC' *''Magandang Umaga Ba?'' *''Express Balita'' *''Ronda Trese'' *''Express Balita Weekend'' *''IBC Headliners'' *''Linawin Natin'' *''Report Kay Boss'' *''Kassanga Mo Ang Langit'' *''Biyaheng Langit'' *''Snooky'' *''Bitag'' *''Nora Mismo'' 'Current programs on IBC News Network' *''Balitang 90'' *''Castro ng Batas'' *''Citong Cito'' *''CNBC Konek'' *''Eala ng Balita'' *''Global Desk'' *''INN News Blast'' *''INN Breaking News'' *''INN Live'' *''INN Presents'' *''Lunchtime News'' *''Malacañang Press Conference'' *''On Line'' *''PAGASA TV'' *''SSS: Kabalikat Natin'' *''Tayuan Ko Paninindigan'' *''The Money Tonight'' 'Current programs on IBC Regional' 'Luzon' *''Express Balita Cordillera'' (IBC-13 Baguio) *''Express Balita Pangasinese'' (IBC-13 Dagupan) *''Express Balita Bicolandia'' (IBC-13 Naga) *''Express Balita Cagayan Valley'' (IBC-13 Legaspi) *''Express Balita Ilokano'' (IBC-13 Laoag) *''Express Balita Palawan'' (IBC-13 Puerto Princesa) 'Visayas' *''Express Balita Bisaya'' (IBC-13 Cebu) *''Express Balita Ilonggo'' (IBC-13 Iloilo) *''Express Balita Negrense'' (IBC-13 Bacolod) *''Express Balita Tacloban'' (IBC-12 Tacloban) *''Subgo TV'' (IBC-13 Cebu) *''Cebuana Kapwa'' (IBC-13 Cebu) *''Ikaw Kabuhi Ko'' (IBC-12 Iloilo) *''Tele-Radyo'' (IBC-12 Iloilo) 'Mindanao' *''Express Balita Zamboanga'' (IBC-13 Zamboanga) *''Express Balita Davaoeno'' (IBC-13 Davao) *''Express Balita Cotabato'' (IBC-2 Cotabato) *''Express Balita Hilagang Mindanao'' (IBC-13 Cagayan De Oro) *''Express Balita Caraga'' (IBC-5 Butuan) *''Express Balita Socsksargen'' (IBC-13 General Santos) *''Dabaw TV'' (IBC-13 Davao) 'Defunct' :Future information Previously air shows Personalities 'Newscasters' *Snooky Serna (Magandang Umaga Ba?, Express Balita, Snooky) *Noli Eala (Express Balita, Eala ng Balita) *Henry Omaga-Diaz (Magandang Umaga Ba?, Express Balita) *Jing Castañeda (IBC Headliners) *Tony Velasquez (Ronda Trese) *Czarinah Lusuegro (Ronda Trese) *Alex Santos (Magandang Umaga Ba?) *Cathy Eigenmann-Bordalba (CNBC Konek) *Jarius Bondoc (Linawin Natin, Balitang 90) *Gio Tingson (Nora Mismo, The Money Tonight) *Chal Lontoc (Lunchtime News) *Larry Ng (Tayuan Ko Paninindigan, Express Balita Weekend) *Riki Kwek (Global Desk) 'Public Affairs personalities' *Maria Ressa (Report Kay Boss) *Chin Chin Gutierrez (Tayuan Ko Paninindigan) *Nora Aunor (Nora Mismo) *Cito Beltran (Citong Cito) *Manilyn Reynes (SSS: Kabalikat Natin) *Bobby Yan (Magandang Umaga Ba?) *Nicole Hiyala (Magandang Umaga Ba?) *Joey Marquez (Tayuan Ko Paninindigan) *Dolly Anne Carvajal (Magandang Umaga Ba?) *Ben Tulfo (Bitag) *Jeff Arcilla (Magandang Umaga Ba?, Express Balita, Hapi Kung Healthy, PAGASA TV, Tayuan Ko Paninindigan) *Atty. Claire Castro (Castro ng Batas) *Smokey Manaloto (Magandang Umaga Ba?) *Grace Choa (Health Line) *Gene Orejana (Magandang Umaga Ba?, On Line) *Rey Langit (Kasangga Mo Ang Langit, Biyaheng Langit) *JR Langit (Kasangga Mo Ang Langit) 'Correspondents' *Jess Caduco (Senior Correspondent) *Cristina Tanio (Senior Correspondent) *Jeffrey Zaide (Malacañang Correspondent) *Lil Mateo (Senior Correspondent) *Charina Carlos (Senior Correspondent) *Jun del Rosario (Senior Correspondent) *Pia Castro (Senior Correspondent) *Jinky Baticados (Senate Beat Correspondent) *Greg Gregorio (Senior Sports Correspondent) *Nalla Aguas (General Assignment) *Nadia Trinidad (Senior Correspondent) *Adrian Ayalin (Senate, Congress and Justice Correspondent) *Ron Cruz (Senior Correspondent) *Jeff Canoy (Crime Correspondent) *Abner Mercado (Senior Correspondent) *Miko Mallonga (Senior Correspondent) *Monica Manganti (Senior Correspondent) *Jing Castañeda (Senior Correspondent) *Dave Llavanes Jr. (Senate Correspondent) *Riki Kwek (Senior Correspondent) *Krenn Jolongbayan (Senior Showbiz Correspondent) *Cecille Lardizabal (Crime Correspondent) *Merwin Llanza (General Assignment, Malacañang Correspondent) *Nilfa Asuncion (General Assignment) *Liezl Castro (Senior Correspondent) *Marinette Panganiban (Senior Correspondent) *Lalaine Tiangco (Senior Correspondent) *Robert Arevalo (Justice Department Correspondent) *Kim Cardenas (Senior Correspondent) 'Former Newscasts/Personalities' *Vince Alingod *Alvin Sejera *Rey PJ Abellana *Carlito Gonzaga *Tintin Pizarro *Atty. Salvador Panelo (2009-2011) *Hajji Kaamino (2011-2012, then moved to PTV) *Lee Andres *Karen Cabrera *Bernadette Sembrano *Ali Atienza (2006-2008) *Darwin Amojelar *Caren Bayhon *Manoling Morato (2009-2010) *Kit Belmonte *Ka Louie Beltran *Susan Calo-Medina *Neil Santos (1999-2009) *Dr. Dean Torno (2011) *Gionna Cabrera (2011) *Dada Calupitan *Maggie dela Riva (2009-2010) *Marion Chua *Errol Dacame (2005-2006, 2008) *Dave Abuel *Dennis Cortes *Atty. Zorah Andam (2003-2011) *Mina Dabor *Randy David *Kathy de Leon-Vilar *Gina dela Vega-Cruz *Marissa del Mar (2003-2011) *Cielito "Mahal" Del Mundo *Frankie Evangelista *Bing Formento (2008-2009) *Jam Alindongan *Abel Cruz (2009-2012) *Ron Gagalac *Oliver Abeleda (2007-2010) *Veronica Baluyut-Jimenez (2007-2010) *Aljo Bendijo (2007-2011) *Toni Marcelo *Thea Gavino (2008-2009) *Ida Miranda Castro (1998-2003) *Amy Godinez-Cuenco *Doy Castillo (2001-2003) *Gen. Arturo Anas (2001-2003) *Ervin Mateo (2001-2003) *Joee Guilas (2007-2009) *Magtanggol Gunigundo *Karen Padilla (2009-2010) *Maricel Halili *Jake Morales (2008-2012) *Janelle So (1998-2001) *Lizel Po (2011) *Francis L. Cardona (2008-2011) *Nina Taduran (2010-2011) *Ralf Rivas (2011-2012) *Subas Herrero *Precious Hipolito-Castelo (1999-2009) *Risa Hontiveros-Baraquel *Jennifer Illustre *Amelyn Veloso (2008-2010) *January Isaac (2003-2009) *Dyords Javier *Kaye Jimenez *Rose Solangon (2008-2011) *TG Kintanar *Aryanna Lim *Manuel Llige (1998-2002) *Atty. Rod Manicad *DJ Oliver Reyes (2011) *Pinky Marquez (2001-2003) *Elmer Mercado (1994-1998, 2000-2002) *Anthony Pangilinan (2002-2003) *Francis Pangilinan *Dennis Principe (2003-2006) *Cory Quirino *Joe Javier *Rida Reyes (2008) *Chiqui Roa-Puno (2003-2008) *Dave Sta. Ana *Mherie Caibal (2011) *Julius Segovia *Jopet Sison *Margarita Pantaleon (2011) *Atty. Jose Sison *Anne Marie Soriano (1997-2001) *Ali Sotto *Claudine Trillo-Webb *Erwin Tulfo *Julie Yap-Daza *Ina Yulo *Roann Sumayao Regional Corespondents 'Anchors' *Delfrado Villanueva Jr. (IBC-13 Baguio) *Edmund Salacup (IBC-8 Dagupan) *Antonio Casimiro (IBC-13 Laoag) *Angelina Galupo (IBC-13 Naga) *Jun Arbolado (IBC-12 Iloilo) *Bing-Bing Josue (IBC-12 Iloilo) *Bob Malazarte (IBC-13 Bacolod) *Buen Algono (IBC-13 Cebu) *Fred Languido (IBC-13 Cebu) *Rey Maraunay (IBC-10 Cagayan De Oro) *Julie Alipala (IBC-13 Zamboanga) *June Duterte (IBC-13 Davao) *Roldan Caliosan (IBC-10 General Santos) 'Reporters' 'Luzon' *Melchor Balawas (IBC-13 Baguio) *Victor Decoy (IBC-13 Baguio) *Franklin Torres (IBC-13 Baguio) *Edwin M. Carbajal (IBC-13 Baguio) *Edmundo Abubo (IBC-8 Dagupan) *Juraine Serquina (IBC-8 Dagupan) *Karen Crisostomo (IBC-8 Dagupan) *Edgar Jacinto (IBC-13 Laoag) *Marivic Adena (IBC-13 Laoag) *Amado Valdez (IBC-13 Laoag) *Adiel Auxilio (IBC-13 Naga) *Jonel Cuba (IBC-13 Naga) *Vince Villar (IBC-13 Naga) *Edison Bordeos (IBC-13 Naga) 'Visayas' *Novie Guazo (IBC-12 Iloilo) *Tina Ilustre (IBC-12 Iloilo) *Emerson Labrillaso (IBC-12 Iloilo) *Ronel Sorbito (IBC-12 Iloilo) *Rhod Tecson (IBC-12 Iloilo) *Sunshine Lacson (IBC-13 Bacolod) *Carlene Antepasado (IBC-13 Bacolod) *Rey Martinez (IBC-13 Bacolod) *Paul Lauro (IBC-13 Cebu) *Roseller Layasan (IBC-13 Cebu) *Bernie Cabusao (IBC-13 Cebu) *Jun Tagalog (IBC-13 Cebu) *William Valencia (IBC-13 Cebu) *Philips "Kuya Iking" dela Cerna (IBC-13 Cebu) *Ray Celocia (IBC-13 Cebu) *Jhunnex Napallacan (IBC-13 Cebu) *Aida Tampus (IBC-13 Cebu) *Ely Bolonos (IBC-13 Cebu) 'Mindanao' *Annaliza Reyes (IBC-10 Cagayan De Oro) *Noy Losentes (IBC-10 Cagayan De Oro) *Michelle Mesias (IBC-10 Cagayan De Oro) *Butch Bustamante (IBC-13 Zamboanga) *Reynerio Candido (IBC-13 Zamboanga) *Lulu Gerolaga (IBC-13 Zamboanga) *Jennifer Villanueva (IBC-13 Zamboanga) *Dodong Atillo (IBC-13 Davao) *Jessie Casalda (IBC-13 Davao) *Dodong Atillo (IBC-13 Davao) *Jessie Casalda (IBC-13 Davao) *Rey Hernan Fabe (IBC-13 Davao) *Jonathan Macailing (IBC-10 General Santos) *Eva B. Molina (IBC-10 General Santos) *Joel Eduque (IBC-10 General Santos) iBalita Ako! IBC News launched its own citizen journalism campaign during its coverage of the 2013 Elections. The campaign is now called iBalita Ako! (Tagalog for You News!), it reflects upon the station's flagship newscast Express Balita and Ronda Trese which runs out of a blog. What once started out as an arms that is mainly dependent on using SMS and MMS technologies with its sequestered by the government, Hatol ng Bayan has provided more venues people who submit reports to HNB - through its digital and social media presences, including its Facebook account, Twitter account, and its redesigned website (where people could upload their reports through the website's "Submit" page or through using the Hashtag #IBAHatol2013). Hatol ng Bayan also comes as a feature in two mobile apps - IBCnews.com's and COMELEC's - which are present in iOS, Android, and Windows. As answer to IBC's iBalita Ako!, the other two main competitor GMA and ABS-CBN both followed and had their own version of citizen journalism campaign named YouScoop! and Bayan Mo, iPatrol Mo! respectively. References See also *IBC-13 *List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation *IBC strengthens for news and public affairs programming *Quaker - "Win The Wheels" on Vimeo *Boots Anson-Roa: IBC-13's Excitement *IBC-13 step up the news delivery of News Team 13 *News5 *GMA News and Public Affairs *ZTV News and Public Affairs *ABS-CBN News and Current Affairs External links *IBC Official Website *IBC News and Current Affairs Official Website *IBC News Network Official Website *DZTV Official Webaite] *IBC News on Facebook *IBC News on Twitter *IBC News on Multiply Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation